


MY NAME IS DARING

by Houndmancometh



Category: ALLEY - Fandom, MOTORCYCLE GANGS - Fandom, Vacation - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	MY NAME IS DARING

MY NAME IS DARING

It was 1984 when I decided to vacation in San Francisco, California  
It Toured Downtown and the Suburbs  
But there was a port of San Francisco that Tour Companies wanted Tourist to avoid  
So I wanted to explore why this specific area was off limits  
I spoke to the Tour Escort, and he told me how I should dress  
I had my Jean’s torn and everything out place and wore a Do Rag Bandana around my head  
Yes head  
So I ventured up to the area of question  
No time to talk out in suggestion  
Now it could have been my Death  
Nonetheless, I had to see for myself  
Because I am not like everybody else  
Courage with assurance  
No I wasn’t under the influence  
I was in an Alley surrounded by Motorcycle Gangs had arrived  
I acted tough  
I even called their bluff  
I was told by one of the Motorcycle Leaders, I didn’t fit in  
But I was determined in not to bend and give in  
I answered with a tough assured voice, I am here now and what?  
I managed to survive  
The experience being totally strive  
As you can see, I lived to tell my ordeal  
Oh yes, this story is true and for real  
It was a reason to explore  
I just couldn’t ignore  
I am alive definitely for sure


End file.
